Genkaku
by irixyu-jon
Summary: Sasuke,head of the Sound force,is ordered to abduct Sakura,the successor of the Genkaku. She is frail and cowardly and that annoys the Uchiha prodigy greatly. Will he bring Sakura to Sound safely,in spite of all the attacks,or will he kill her himself?


**Rating: **M for violence, language.

**Disc.: **... I.. I own Naruto!! _gets killed by policy people and Kishimoto_** Masashi-san:** miiine _hiss_ **Me:** alrighty... _backs away_

**Summary:** Sasuke, head of the Sound forces, along with Hebi is ordered to abduct Haruno Sakura, also known as Umesachi Yua. Sakura is the second successor, after two hundred years, of the Genkaku. A bloodline that makes genjutsu into reality. Now Sakura is a very frail and cowardly girl, never has she held a kunai in her hand and doesn't know how to fend for herself. Sasuke finds that _very _annoying.Will he be able to get Sakura to Sound alive? Or will he kill her himself? SasuSaku.

**A/N:** hookay kiddos. Listen up... **MAN** this **SUCKS**! I was almost asleep, thinking about what to write, all these cool ideas in my mind, I'm all giddy, I can't sleep! The next day, all happy and shit, I sit in front of the computer. Crack my knuckles (really XD). My fingers hover above the keyboad. I push the first key and... **BAM. NOTHING**! Little kitties running in my head and playing with the dust bunnies there. All my ideas went to fuc...fry themselves! And so... I made myself write an extreamly boring story... extreamly. And I mean _extreamly. No, really. Extreamly.  
_

**I SWEAR I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS MORE... EXCITING AND STUFF. **That is if anybody wants a next chapter.. I fail headdesk_ orz_

**_Soundtrack: _**I wrote this while listening to the LOTR soundtrack: _The Return Of The King_. It makes one hellova difference. I recomend it :) not only for this stpry but for any other you are reading :)

**Words:** Genkaku - illusion.

Umesachi: ume-plum, sachi-happiness

Yua- yu-tie, bind, a-love, affection.

* * *

**-GENKAKU**-

* * *

„_bzzt..._ and escort _bzzt_ aka. Umesachi Yua _bzzt_ here. You have a fortnight. Dismissed _bzzt_ " and with that four figures disappeared. 

**oooOooo**

_Four days later..._

"Ren... How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to leave your sister alone!" a woman in her mid-forties yelled at a young man with lavender hair and black eyes.

"Kaa-san. It's okay, it was me who ran away." A young girl tried to calm the woman down. "It won't happen again, ne?" she smiled nervously.

"Yeah, it won't!" Ren grabbed the girl's, his sister's, hand and zoomed out of the room ignoring their mother's screams.

Once outside he leaned against the wall and looked at his sister. She was a puzzle to him. He didn't understand her at all sometimes. She could be a happy, joyous gal one moment, skipping around and making everybody laugh. The next day she would be gloomy and quite. And when one day she would greet everybody and talk like there was no tomorrow, the next thing you knew, she was quite and as bashful as nobody. But he loved her dearly. She was his little sister after all.

"Sakura" he started "don't ever run away like that again, please. You scared me shitless..."

Sakura blushed at his choice of words, which made him wonder when she sometimes used words, which made the worst drunks choke on their beers.

"Hai aniki.. " she shuffled her feet and leaned on the wall beside him. She suddenly found the ground very interesting. She hadn't meant to get her brother into trouble. She just chased a rabbit into the forest and some stupid ninja-wannabes just had to kidnap her.

Fortunately her brother was not to far away and when he heard her scream, came with some other guards and rescued her.

Ren looked down at his sister, who seemed deep in thought. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He put his long, well-muscled arm around the girls's tiny shoulders and pulled her towards the gate.

Sakura gasped at the sudden movement, being deep in her world and not noticing that her companion had moved.

"Ren-chan..?" she looked up at the older male but he just smiled gently and looks at the setting sun. Sakura wandered after his gaze and also smiled. The sky was beautiful, pink, orange and purple smudges covered it, the sun glinting like metal. Wait.. Metal?

"Sakura!" Ren yelled and pulled her to the ground as kunais shot past them and embedded themselves into the wood of the big gate.

"Ren! What's happening!?" _Wait.. that was a stupid question. We're being attacked.. no! Stay focused! I ha-_Her trail of thoughts was cut short when her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully towards the mansion.

"Quick. Run to the dojo and hide there. Grab a weapon. I'll be right behind you!" Ren hissed through clenched teeth. Whoever was attacking them was stronger then anybody else who had tried to harm the family in the past. All the guards had been knocked out, as had been the family members.

"But-" "Sakura! NOW!"

The small girl looked worriedly at the man, but seeing his nervous glare as his head whipped every direction while trying to sense the enemies, she clenched her fists and turned on her heels and made a mad dash for the dojo, all the while trying desperately not to stop and run back to her beloved sibling.

**oooOooo**

She was breathing hard, a dagger clenched in her right hand, left arm hugging her knees to her chest. She was hiding behind shoji doors in a storage room in the dojo. She whimpered as hot tears started to drip to the ground from her chin.

She felt sick from not knowing if Ren was safe. Suddenly she heard something crunch beside her. She gave a horrified shriek and stabbed her dagger blindly at whatever she thought was trying to hurt her. A hiss met her ears and she almost laughed from relief.

"Neko-chan..." she cooed and scooped the poor cat up with her free hand. She wouldn't let go of the dagger even if her life depended on it – well, maybe that was a lie, she was as a matter of fact trying to stay alive, right?

After sitting in the small closet-like room for what seemed like fifteen minutes, she started to get nervous. Ren wasn't coming to get her and she didn't even hear any battle cries... or even screams. She actually didn't hear anything, only her breathing and the slight purr coming from the cat as she scratched it behind its ear.

With a shaky hand she silently reached for the door but quickly took it back when she felt something prick her toe. Only then did she notice that she had lost one of her shoes in her desperate escape. Her eyes widened. _No... no.. no no no! __Fuckety fuck fuck! Where'd I loose my shoe, please not in the dojo, not here, not here!_

If the dreaded shoe, which was a simple wooden Japanese sandal, lay in the middle of the dojo, the enemy would find her in a matter of seconds. This time not so carefully, Sakura cracked the shoji doors open a little bit, a thin beam of light fell into the storage room and before Sakura could react, the black mammal had sneaked out of the stuffy hiding place, which made her almost pee herself from the fright. She cursed the cat and sighed.

Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw the innocent piece of wood and material lay in the middle of the training place. The way it was positioned screamed that she was hiding where she was. The sole of the sandal, she could imagine how it was laughing at her evilly, its' eyes glinting menacingly as it dared her to run across the floor and fetch it, run back to her safety, close the door and do all this without making a sound.

She was tempted the growl at the damned piece of clothing, if you could call it that, now that it had put her in such a dangerous place. Throw the dagger at it. Scream at it. Anything. But alas, if she didn't scoop up the shoe soon, whoever was after her, if after her mind you, would come in here and then, well then she'd just be fucked.

Sakura took a deep breath and stumbled out of the closet, her knees shaking and almost bumping into each other. She zoomed across the dojo, dived for the shoe, made a 180-degree turn and almost flew in through the shoji doors shutting them behind her. Hearing the click of the closing doors and let out the breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding.

She leaned against the wall and felt her whole body go numb when she heard the entering doors of the dojo open with a light creak. _Ren...?_ She hoped, but inside she knew that if it had been Ren, he would have called her by now.

Slow footsteps were heard as the came closed the where she was pressing herself against the wooden wall. She held the dagger closer to her chest and shut her eyes and hard as she could.

_Don't breath, don't breath, don't breath!_ She chanted in her mind. The footsteps suddenly ceased and it seemed that whoever had been in the room left. She quickly let out the air from her lungs but sucked it in as fast as that when the shadow from the imposter stood in front of her hiding place. A hand reached up to she slight dent on the wooden frame and started to pull the doors apart.

With a cry, Sakura sprung from her curled position and stabbed the dagger at the person blindly. In a second the blade was knocked out of her hand and it skidded away from her hand. She blinked and found herself pinned to the ground on her stomach, the person's knee pressed to her lower back.

She turned her head to look up at the stranger but he, at least she assumed it was a he, was hidden behind a large cloak and hat.

"Haruno Sakura..." A deep, calm voice, that almost seemed to rumble somewhere deep inside the person's body, drawled out "You will come with us"

"What? No! Re-" she couldn't end her call for help from her sibling as darkness slowly crept over her mind, efficiently putting her to sleep.

**oooOooo**

_A day later..._

She could here voices in the distance, they were talking, maybe even arguing about something. They were too faint to understand what was being said.

She moaned silently as she felt the pounding in her head rise, surly the after-effects of being knocked ou-Wait!

"Ren!!" Sakura screamed as she bolted up from the ground. A wave of dizziness swept over her and she slumped back onto the ground. Her vision started to blur again and the last thing she saw before her eyesight disappeared entirely, was four forms stand over her, clad in dark cloaks and funny straw hats.

_Almost like teepees... _And she was out.

**oooOooo**

_Next day - morning..._

Sakura woke up with a groan. She was handing upside down and she kept banging her already hurting head on something semi-soft. She cracked her glued eyes open. The ground underneath her was moving and again she could see the cloak. She picked her head up a little and saw she was in a forest, it must have been somewhere near noon, for the sun was high up in the sky.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. She formed her small hands into fists and was about to pound then into whoever was holding her, when a large sword was shoved under her nose making the hairs on her neck stand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." a deep, voice said. Sakura looked up and saw a white-haired man grin at her. His teeth were sharp making him look like he had a saw in his mouth.

"We'll camp..." A deep but soft voice said and the ninja holding her dumped her onto the grass. Sakura put her hands up and pressed her back further into the tree trunk behind her.

"Look, the little kid is scared" the... saw-guy chuckled.

"Who're you calling a kid, rotten-teeth?!" Sakura spat out "I'm seventeen, bastards" she narrowed her eyes at the three men and woman. One had a hood on his head, so she couldn't see who he was. The one who had dumped her not-so-nicely on the ground was tall, he had orange hair spiked up and his were gentle.

"Rotten-teeth? That's a new one!" the woman laughed ignoring the scowl set on her partners face. She had long red hair, unevenly cut and wore glasses.

"Why did you take me? Where are we? Where are we going?" Sakura hissed at them.

The third man took off his hood. He had raven hair, spiked un in the back. He was pale and handsome. But what made her blush and pale at the same time, were his eyes. Onyx and so powerful that just one glance had her knees weakening.

"You are needed. " his voice was solt, he was the one who said they would stop. "Haruno-san, I hope you will cooperate and cause us no more trouble"

_What?! I caused THEM trouble?! Why I ought..._

Outside she just nodded.

Two hours went by and the resumed traveling, saw-teeth, Suigetsu (as she latter on learnt after having called him he-she) having her flung her over his shoulder. Sword on his other one.

They traveled like that for what seemed like three hours, stopping a few times to let her blood drain from her head. Actually, it was only so THEY could have a drink.

It was nearing night when they stopped to camp. The set out two tents, made a fire and Juugo, the tall one, brought them fish.

He set the fish the cook.

"Oh... " Sakura blushed lightly and stared at the roasting fish. "Um... I have to go pee" she swore she saw Suigetsu smirk there.

_Dammit, I'm screwed..._

**oooOooo**_  
_

After Suigetsu took her not so far away (this made it hard for her to do her thing, since she was blushing so badly) and stood with his back to her, they walked back into the small clearing. Sasuke, she heard the other girl call him that, looked at them with his dark eyes and nodded towards the fish without saying a word and suddenly disappeared.

"Hey…" Sakura said quietly as she sat next to a tree and nibbled on her fish "What happened to my family.. did you… did you _k-kill_ them?" her voice cracked in 'killed', she couldn't imagine that her beloved brother could be dead and flying about in some freaky clouds.

"No" was Karin's monotone answer.

Well, at least she knew they were alive.

"But hell, it would sure save us a lotta trouble if we had just maimed them and so.." the sword user smirked and dodged a fish that was sent flying at him.

**oooOooo**

In his ten, Sasuke unrolled his scroll to read the frail green eyed girl's profile.

_"Haruno Sakura, known as Umesachi Yua, hier to the Haruno clan._

_Hair: pink_

_Eyes: green_

_Height: 5'2_

_Umesachi is the second successor who has the "_**Genkaku"…."**

Sasuke put the scroll away. How did suck a weak and pathetic child become the next Genkaku? She was a hier to the… call it 'ninja yakuza'. The clan didn't have the most powerful bloodline. They had control over genjutsu and they were very good at it, you could say that in a battle with sharingan they would last quite a while. But the user had to be good.

Genkaku, however, had the power to make the genjutsu real. Years ago, when the Great war of shinobi had taken place, the first Umesachi Yua had killed most of the enemies and everybody seeked her. From the last day of war, she had just vanished, no one knew where she was or if she was alive. Sixty years later, when the search for Yua ended news came to tell, that Umesachi had died from age.

Now, two hundred years later, Haruno Sakura was the next Yua, but… Sasuke looked through the tent flap at the piteous attempt of a girl, who was almost crying and trying to whack the bug out from her hair. Sasuke's sharingan eyes swirled and he walked out of the tent.

**oooOooo**

Sakura was currently whimpering and trying to untangle the bug from her hair. She saw a pair of shoes standing in front of her and the bug was removed from her hair. Surprised, she looked up and stared into beautiful red eyes.

Juugo looked up from his place under a tree. Sasuke was using sharingan on the girl. He looked at Sakura whose eyes were wide. He heard the sharingan user whisper _'sleep'_but nothing happened. No sound of a slumping body, nothing. His gaze wandered to the girl and narrowed his eyes.

Sakura's eyes were black, she looked pale, her lips were blue, as if she was suffering from hypothermia. It started to get dark, they could hear the faint sound of howling, the trees started to creak as the wind picked up. Crashes were heard as trees fell down somewhere in the forest. Something big was coming towards them.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Karin yelled over the howling wind.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but nevertheless averted his gaze. Everything immediately went normal and the now green-eyed girl leaned against the tree, unconscious.

"So the girl really has some power in her…" Suigetsu mused grinning mischievously.

**oooOooo**

Sakura bolted up, panting hard and sweat dripping from her chin. She looked around clutching the blanket in her small hands. She was in a tent with what looked like Juugo. Calming down her erratic breathing, the pulled away the blanket and got on her knees and hands.

She crawled towards the tent entrée and quietly unzipped the fold. Looking back at Juugo if he was asleep, she slipped out of it.

On a tree branch Sasuke looked at the girl, amused. Did she think she could get away? He looked at her as she glanced around to see if anybody else was in the clearing. Seeing nobody, she mad a mad dash into the trees.

She was breathing hard, she was running like there was no tomorrow _Yes! I can get away!_

She stopped for a moment to see where she was. _Let's see… trees.. trees.. some more trees. A rock, trees… and another rock.. no, wait, it's the same rock._

Then she heard it. The soft growl and a light breeze made her hair fly around her face. Moving it out of her face her eyes widened in horror as she came to realize she was surrounded by a minimum of ten ninjas.

"Umesachi Yua, you will came with us" one of them, supposedly the leader, said.

Sakura glanced down and saw a hard-looking stick. If she could just… grab it then maybe somebody would come save her and she'd buy herself some time.

"Never" she growled out and dived for the stick. Picking it up she stood with it in front of her, holding it like a sword. That only made them laugh. One of them appeared behind her, she felt it, the light push of wind against her cheek. She quickly ducked and jabbed the man in his knee with the pointy side in her 'weapon'. She heard him hiss out a curse.

She rolled away and stood up, only to be pushed to the ground again.

"Ok, you had your fun, now be a good little girl and be quite." The other man cooed into her ear, his breath stunk of rotting food. He took out a piece of material and went to tie it around her mouth.

_Just a little bit more.. NOW!_ He had his hand under her mouth since she was lying on her stomach when he saw stars, pain burst from his thumb. He yanked his hand back and looked at his crooked, bloodied finger.

"The.. The bitch broke my finger!" he cried and hit Sakura with his free hand. He jumped up and kicked her in the ribs sending her crashing into a tree. Sakura moaned and gasped when the men started to walk towards her, chuckling.

"We wanted to play nice, but since you like it rough, we might as well do it your way. We hadn't had a woman in a long time" The leaders eyes glinted evilly.

Sakura's pupils grew wide and gray started to creep into her iris. She whimpered when pain shot up her side.

"N-No.. please.. s-top, don't!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura" a deep voice said as somebody kneeled in front of her. She blinked and looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"S-Sasuke" her eyes watered with a new batch of salty tears and she threw her arm around him. This made his eyes narrow but he made no move to push her away. It was his fault she was hurt, he thought she'd be able to protect herself better. But when the rouge ninja kicked her in the ribs and they began to advance on her, he quietly knocked them out.

Her injuries would be healed in the next town. Sighing he picked up the now unconscious gal. He was tempted to kill the sorry excuse for a human. She was annoying.

**oooOooo**

He laid her down in the tent having changed place with Juugo as it was now his turn to rest, mind you, he wouldn't admit that he needed sleep.

He picked up the blanket and carefully laid it over her frail body, seeing as it had already started to shiver from the cold.

He was lying on his side and was starting to get irritated with the girl who kept staring at him from the other side of the small tent. He heard a shuffling sound and his eyes snapped open. The next second he found himself pinning Sakura to the ground, sharingan eyes fixed on hers.

Sakura gulped and let go of the kunai she was holding in her hand. Sasuke yanked her to her feet and pulled her outside.

"Yo! Sasuke, the bitch kept on whining that our hostage sexed ya up" Suigetsu grimaced. Karin huffed and bashed his head in, cursing him.

Sasuke looked blankly at them and they knew he was pissed. His hold on Sakura's arm tightened and caused her to wince. He pushed her towards the duo.

"Keep an eye on her, be ready in ten minutes."

**oooOooo**

They were jumping from branch to branch, Sakura flung over Juugo's shoulder.

"Really, if you could just walk like normal people, you wouldn't have to hold me like this" Sakura scowled. She was starting to get sick.

She heard Juugo take in a breath, his muscles tightened. A loud crash shook the ground and Sakura was thrown to the ground.

She hit the ground with a crack, her arm turned painfully. She tried to sit up but doubled over with a scream. _Fudge… that's broken for sure._ She looked up, but nobody was there. She heard a cry and as much as she could turned her head around. She saw Suigetsu and Juugo fighting with some weird ninjas. One looked at her and started to run towards her but was as quickly knocked out by Sasuke.

He appeared beside her.

"Can you stand?"

"Ugh… I broke my arm and can turn over…" A kunai whizzed past them and she saw a, what it seemed, mist ninja advance towards then, hands moving to make the horse, tiger and other signs. He took a breath and shot out needles from his mouth.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and ignoring the pain pushed him down. Needles imbedded themselves into the ground where they had seconds earlier sat.

"You fool! I see an attack coming when it does, I'm not pathetic" Sasuke growled out while holding Sakura bridal style. He jumped to the ground when he saw kunais coming at them.

A missive explosion caused him to let go of Sakura mid-air. She fell to the ground with an 'oof'. She groaned and slowly stood up. Five ninjas showed up around her. She started to breath hard, panic edging into her mind. Head whipping around she looked for something to use as a weapon.

"Sakura, come with us and we will not kill the four people with you" One of the ninja said.

"W-Who…?" her eyes widened when the stranger took off his mask slowly revealing ice-blue eyes, black hair falling gently onto his forehead. "_H-Hikaru…_". He was her childhood's best friend. They had long ago promised to marry each other, sealing it with a kiss on the cheek. He had always protected her, helping her when she was bullied by her cousins, cheering her up when she was blue.

"Hikaru, why?" she croaked out "You came to save me, ne? You disappeared some time ago now, but you were training, right? To always protect me, like you promised.. _Hikaru_!" she cried out the last part, legs wobbling from the shock.

"Girly, you should have seen him when he killed you family, they said they didn't know where you were and he got pissed with 'em. I tell ya, blood everywhere, a feast to the eyes." The redhead chuckled and took a step forward.

Sakura's eyes turned blank. She took a step back. "No… no… no no no no_NO!"_ the grabbed her head and fell to her knees. She sobbed and kneeled down._Ren-chan… Kaa-chan.. Otou-san.._ Everything when blank in her mind.

She stood up slowly, Her hair shielding her eyes from everybody. She growled and looked up, pale as if she were dead, eyes black as coal._"I'll kill you.."_

The sky turned dark gray and thunder boomed over them. A whirl appeared in the sky, sucking in the clouds, trees and debris from all the explosions. Twenty feet tall mud creatures stomped out of the trees, efficiently squashing few of the rock shinobi. All three of them gave a tremendous roar and five feet diameter chunks of rocks and mud landed all around them.

"This is a genjutsu, nice one girly!" the redhead yelled over the noise. "Kai!" nothing. "What the… KAI!" still nothing happened.

"Idiot! She's a Genkaku! Her genjutsus are reality!" Hikaru yelled and avoided a big rock that was sent hurtling at him. "Knock her out, now!"

Two men ran at her, kunais in hand but were stopped by seven feet tall men-like creatures made of rock. Their arms shot forward, hands formed into big hammers. Screams could be heard as the skin of some shinobis started to drip to the ground, blood oozing from the wounds.

A head fell to the ground near Sakura and a body, or what was left from it, slumped to the ground with a dull _thump_.

A blonde-haired man stumbled in from of her. She stared at him blindly as he screamed and tried to rip out the snakes that slithered under his skin. The skin on his forehead started to melt, dipping on his eyelashes. He screamed in agony and took out a large sword and swung it blindly at the girl.

A scream was heard and everything went quiet. Everything was still, the sky stopped whirling and the mud monsters started to crumble.

Sasuke and the rest of Hebi turned their heads from their fighting positions, as the creatures attacked them also, and looked towards Sakura. Karin gave a silent gasp as she saw a man stand with his sword extended, two halves of a body slowly sliding down of each side and the big weapon. Pink hair clung to the sides of the face. Blood splashed on the ground forming big puddles.

"What the shit?! Pinky?!" Suigestu yelled. Juugo's eyes widened, he could feel himself loose the battle over control of his body.

Sasuke appeared beside the blond and was about to strike the man dead, when the fallen parts of the monsters started to crawl back to them. Thunder boomed again, wind picked up. His eyes widened when the two body pieces started to move, limply peeling off the sword. The pelvis hadn't been cut through and the body moved back, the sword giving disgusting squelches. The blonde let go of the sword as his hands fell lifelessly to his side, the sword falling with a thump.

Both sides of Sakura folded back up, melting together until she was whole again. What was only left from the cut was torn clothes and was a big line of blood going through the middle. She grinned sickeningly at the man, who in return gave a startled yelp. He backed away a few steps.

"What… _What_ are you?!" He screamed and pointed at the now blank-faced gal. Sakura calmly walked towards him backing him up against a tree. No one dared to move, only the Hebi and Hikaru reached for their weapons.

The man gasped when Sakura leaned against him, she slowly reached up and touched his forehead with her fingers. Instantly two black figures materialized on each side of the man. Sakura took a step back and before anybody could react the black figures dived their arms through the blonde. He gurgled and blood spilled out of his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he slumped forward.

Sakura raised her hand and everybody in the clearing tensed, some held swords in front of them. She started to turn around. But stopped as a sharp pain shot through her pain causing her to open her pouty lips in a silent scream.

_W-Wh-at…?_ She felt the slight pressure on the side of her face, her eyes blurring with tears. Through the slight mist, she saw all the creatures crumble to the ground. She came to realize she had fallen over and now was lying on the dirt. She felt a pair of strong arms hold her head up and she looked into a pair of sharingan. She closed her eyes and drifted away.

* * *

**-GENKAKU-**

* * *

Ok, so that was it. I'll try to make the next chappies a tad more.. funny? You name it. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm.. not.. a native... anymore :3 so yeah, bare with me. 

Anyhoo. R&R.. no, make that Review since you most probably have read the story if you're reading this

Ok, I'll stop rambling now. (I know that I'm forgetting something . I wanted to write somethin here...)

Peace out! does Gai pose


End file.
